english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
David Ogden Stiers
David Ogden Stiers (October 31, 1942 – March 3, 2018) was an American actor, director, musician and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005) - Crew Man (ep3), Narrator (ep3) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Cogsworth *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Mr. Jolly *Justice League (2002) - Solovar *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Solovar (ep32) *Regular Show (2011-2016) - Mr. Maellard *Static Shock (2004) - Odium (ep46) *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Karroo (ep42) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003) - Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Cogsworth *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - Cogsworth *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Cogsworth *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Governor Ratcliffe, Drunk Guest, Fat Lady Guest *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Narrator *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Narrator 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes (2006) - Narrator *Disney Learning Adventures: Winnie the Pooh: Wonderful Word Adventure (2006) - Narrator *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) - Narrator *Disney Learning Adventures Ages 2-5: Winnie the Pooh: ABC's (2004) - Narrator 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Fenton Q. Harcourt *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Cogsworth, Narrator *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Jolly *Hoodwinked! (2005) - Nicky Flippers *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Nicky Flippers *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Pocahontas (1995) - Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Archdeacon 'TV Specials' *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Mr. Maellard *Regular Show: The Dome Experiment Special (2015) - Mr. Maellard *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Mr. Maellard Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Grandpa Piccolo *Spirited Away (2002) - Kamaji Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *The First Man in Rome (1990) - Narration *World War Z: The Lost Files (2013) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Napoleon (1998) - Koala, Owl 'Shorts' *The Cat That Looked At A King (2004) - King Cole, Prime Minister Video Games 'Video Games' *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition: Siege of Dragonspear (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: Pocahontas (1995) - Governor Ratcliffe *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2002) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) - Narrator *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Narrator *Myst V: End of Ages (2005) - Esher *Toonstruck (1996) - King Hugh *Uru: Ages Beyond Myst (2003) - Zandi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Cogsworth Theme Park Attractions *Fantasmic! (1998) - Governor Ratcliffe *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Governor Ratcliffe *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (2005) - Cogsworth Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2016. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors